heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.12 - The Errant Sister's Advice
The last 11 days have been rather crazy for the Stepford Cuckoos. They turned eighteen and were attacked by crazy TranSpecies cultists, and discovered there was more to them than they thought. They went to London with Ms. Frost, got drunk and met Charles Xavier. Then last night Noh-Varr took them into space and convinced the other four to allow him to court Phoebe. So to say that the new year was crazy for them was an understatement to say the least. So a nice quiet day in the student center might do them good. Though the signs of the U-Man attack are still about, slices in the walls where their scalpel guns had hit. Some new tables to replace those that were destroyed. And two of the windows were still boarded up until the glass replacement people showed up. The most obvious sign of the attack however is that not as many students feel safe in this room at the moment so it is rather empty. The Stepford Cuckoos however are all sitting in one corner of the room where a grand piano lay, Irma was practicing her skills by playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven while the others sort of just starred out into space as if nothing at all was on their mind. But some people knew that just meant they were thinking faster than any normal person was capable of. The fact that Hope missed the U-Men attack... And more importantly the birthday party for her 'sister's has been weighing on the mind of a certain redhead as of late. After all, the fact that the school came under attack and she wasn't there to help protect the place, and more importantly she wasn't there for what was suppose to be a celebration for her sisters, well... Let's just say it hasn't been sitting well with Hope. And /THEN/ there's what happened earlier today... A little 'family meeting' of a different sort. One that lead to the mutant mimic seeking out The Cuckoos. Hence why she ends up walking into the student center, holding a rather large box, even as her ears pick up on the music, and her gaze locks onto the gazing girls. Before Hope had even gotten close to girls, pretty much the second she entered the room they were speaking in her head |"Hello Hope, we're very pleased to see you today. We have had so much happen to us lately, we need someone we can trust to confided in."| None of them moved though, Irma just kept playing the piano while the others continued that distant gaze into nothingness that made them the 'creepy girls' from the Academy of Tomorrow. It isn't so much of telepathy as focused thought that goes back towards the Five-in-One, that is as the box is raised in their direction. |"Odds are I can guess at least one of those things. And there's stories going around the school regarding another, which this room proves. Either way though, you girls know I'm there for you no matter what."| Of course as she heads over, that box is set down within arms reach of at least one of the 'zoned out' girls. |"Well the U-Men did attack that is true. They used some sort of synaptic shut-off switch that make them instinctual beings with no higher brain functions. It allowed them to see through Ms. Frost's obfuscation field. But we found out that we were in no real danger. Though the other students were."| The girls confirmed with Hope. Sophie took the book and opened it, assuming rightly that it was a gift for them. It didn't really matter what it was they knew they would love it. It was from Hope after all. While she opened it Sophie spoke aloud. As she did the first thing Hope would notice was that the girls seemed to have an accent much like Ms. Frost's own estuary accent. Originally they had a more generic American accent, "You didn't need to get us anything Hope, your existence is the greatest gift we could ask for." And as the box is opened, it'd be revealed to be... A pie? All right, so a chocolate creme pie, and a fairly large and homemade one at that, but still... "Actually, I did. I missed your party, and felt I owed you guys something." |"They did it that way...? Interesting..."| is thought as Hope files away how they did that, just in case. |"I kind of wondered how they managed to get in."| "We love it," all five girls said in unison before going back to their telepathic mode of communication. Honestly they were just more comfortable with that. |"And you of course know that chocolate creme pie was our favorite so you are forgiven for missing our party. Besides, the only thing you really missed was Celeste's heart being broken, Dorkus (HEY!) Leo Luthor's new girlfriend. Who is way too awesome to be him, the U-Men attacking and us finding out we can turn into organic diamonds. Our trip to London was much more fun. We got to drink and there was a night club that was like a circus!"| Yes they just ran over the fact that the U-Men attacked and they discovered an additional power of there's as nothing important. But that was the girls after all, they placed different priorities on things than most people did. Leo's new girlfriend...? To be honest, Hope did sort of suspect he may have had someone. But well... There's a certain /other/ thing that's said that catches her off guard and throws her for a loop. |"Organic /DIAMONDS/?"| Yeah. There's only one other person that Hope knows of who can do anything like that, and Hope has copied that from her before. Heck, when compared to that, the fact that the girls went to a night club, even if it is a circus like one, doesn't get much of a comment from her. The girls faces go a bit grim but Irma keeps playing as if nothing was happening There was a pause, for only a moment but for the Cuckoos that is like a lifetime "..." This is where Hope can't help but raise a hand up, and massage her temples. |"Or you could be related in other ways. But there are.... Precedents for powers running in families. My dad, aunt, uncle, and their mother are all telepaths and telekinetics for example."| Still...? Clones. That hits a bit close to home in ways that the redhead can't find words for. At least not at the moment. |"Still, if you are clones... Or something, it doesn't make a difference to me, and you know I'll help you find out what's going on and why."| |"Of course, Hope. You are our sister, we know you'll be there for us. Clones or daughters, or some unusual combination of both. It will all be the same. Though it makes our physical attraction to her a bit more ackward."| The girls really didn't seem too broken up about it to be honest. They had their own suspicions before, the diamond form just confirmed it. |"We do possess abilities that Ms. Frost doesn't have such as our unique connection. That is achieved due to our brain chemistry and make-up. It's why other telepaths can not see our thoughts. We are hidden in our collective. Even Charles Xavier couldn't sense our minds when we met him in London and we were half drunk then."| And thus the other show drops. |"Xavier? As in The Xavier Institute?"| is asked, but considering the talk she had earlier, it... |"I guess that sheds more light on the talk I had with a couple of others earlier..."| Of course then there's a head shake. |"You guys must of really freaked him out."| The Five-in-One all smiled a sly little smile, |"We showed him and Ms. Frost what our collective was like. But there brains were too slow, they couldn't share in it, only see it. Only you can share in it. He thought it was so beautiful that it made him cry"| All of them but Irma shrugged, Irma was still playing the piano, shrugging would ruin her tempo, |"Apparently Ms. Frost and Professor Xavier know each other from the past. We asked to visit the Xavier Institute. We are interested in seeing how a school not run by Ms. Frost operates. Overall though, we weren't very impressed with him."| |"Considering that between him, and the people he has at his school, you should be impressed. Then again if you..."| Pause. |"We go, you'll probably get some idea of just why I'm saying that."| The fact that Emma and Xavier know each other somehow? That sort of worries Hope. But not in the way The Cuckoos would expect. |"And if he did find it beautiful, it also frightened him. Or that's my guess. I had Nate and Rachel talk to me this morning about you. They mentioned some stuff about Xavier, his impression of you, and that they'd detected us when we went Six-in-One."| The Cuckoos were detecting Hope's thoughts about Emma and Xavier but decided not to pry, |"To be honest, we doubt we will be impressed. Professor Xavier seemed interesting but we do prefer Ms. Frost. She has more style."| At the mention of the conversation with Nate and Rachel the Cuckoos commented |"Of course they detected us. As the Six-in-One we were literally the most powerful mind that has ever existed. I wouldn't doubt that Professor Xavier sensed us as well. It probably why we scare him. Though we also think he worries that Ms. Frost is teaching us to be super villains or something."| The girls all laugh a bit before adding |"We understand she is a bit amoral, but she's not evil."| With a shake of her head and a slight grin, Hope admits, |"I hate to burst your bubble, but I believe my grandmother is... Or was more powerful. After all, I doubt even as the Six-in-One we could bring ourselves back from the idea due to sheer mental willpower. I mean Nate had to get his stuff from somewhere, even if he isn't as powerful as her."| Then, well...the redhead moves over and sort of flops into a chair finally, and stares at her 'sisters'. Unfortunately though, she doesn't laugh. |"And I agree. About Ms. Frost anyways, and that probably was their concern. Which is why I stressed over and over to them that I doubt you guys would do anything to any of them unless seriously provoked."| |"From our understanding of what you told us, your grandmother was a telekinetic as well. As is Nate. That gives them more power over concepts like like life and death. Though as the Six-in-One, we have a feeling we could kill people from anywhere on the planet by thinking about it"| The Cuckoos think, they are a bit arrogant, they get it from Ms. Frost more than likely. Or maybe just by the fact that they aren't like anyone else they know. |"We do hope that Nate stuck up for us. We always considered him a friend. We were there when he came to this reality"| The cuckoos all smirk a bit |"He has an interesting mind, perhaps he would be a good match for Esme"| |"He did."| is said with the faintest of smiles and a nod. |"And Rachel came off like this might have been a lot of stuff made out of something that isn't that big."| Then there's a shrug. |"Odds are Jean could of killed like that as well. And I think Xavier can on his own. But the big thing to keep in mind about Xavier is not just that he's a telepath, but he had a decent sized bunch he can call on for help one way or another. That's kind of why I thought... Think he'd impress you in the long run."| |"As for Nate, he's already taken I believe. But there are a few other options out there..."| The girls smiled |"We're sorry, were coming off as arrogant again. We're rather good at arrogant. Perhaps, we have had to limited of an exposure to other telepaths. Really, Nate, Roxie, Ms. Frost, the Martian Manhunter and Professor Xavier... and technically yourself are the only telepaths we've encountered. Our interactions with the Martian and Xavier were also very brief."| The thought for a moment. |"And also our only experience with mutants and metahumans have been at this school as well. So our body of knowledge is rather limited. We suppose that was the reason why we wanted to see the Institute."| At the news of Nate there was a frown, then a smile |"OH! We forgot to tell you! Phoebe is dating Mr. Noh-Varr! He took us all on his space ship and took us to the edge of our solar system. It was all very fun and romantic. So the rest of us allowed Phoebe to have her boyfriend."| Before Hope really has a chance to process some of that, she blinks, and... Winces? |"If Ms. Frost doesn't already know, you girls might want to be careful when and how she finds out. After all, a student dating a teacher is against the rules."| And that is all the redhead will say right now regarding that. |"As for experience with people with powers, that's not that unusual. Aside from the Cockroach Soldiers, the city incident, and The Brood, I didn't have that much before coming here either. But that's changed. And if you want to meet others, then getting Xavier to let you see what he has will help, so long as you keep it secret."| In regards to Noh-Varr and Phoebe's relationship the Cuckoos had this to think |"We plan on telling her soon. It only just happened yesterday. He originally was in pursuit of Ms. Frost, but he decided that we were superior to her. We liked that. That's why we finally gave in and let Phoebe give in to her crush. And the rules are meant to be broken as Ms. Frost would tell us."| |"We have no intention of sharing any secrets that the Xavier Institute may have. If it's one thing we are good at it is keeping secrets"| The Cuckoos thought to Hope in response to what she had said about all that, |"We aren't sure we'd be more impressed than we are with the Academy of Tomorrow, but that may just be our school spirit showing. Still we are interested in seeing it. Charles Xavier is an interesting man and his goal of human/mutant coexistence interests us. Though we do prefer Ms. Frost's philosophy of sod it all and just prove the greatness inside you."| There's a slight, lopsided smirk at that, before Hope nods slightly. |"Then again, who says that you can't say 'sod it all' and just prove the greatness in you, while still helping cause human and mutant co-existence?"| Does she mean that. Maybe. Then again what Hope has seen in her past doesn't speak well of the future for mutant kind. And no, she doesn't say anything else about the relationship, since after all, The Cuckoos did say they'll break it to Emma. With most of what the Cuckoos want to tell their sister about having been dealt with, there was only one thing still hanging in the air regarding everything |"Hope, we think your should dye your hair blonde and and start dressing exactly like us."| Before Hope could react though they all started laughing both in her mind and in the person. They weren't serious, of course... or were they? No they weren't. Or? |"Actually what we wanted to say is thank you for trusting us and liking us. You are truly our more pragmatic and stable side. Which is why we want to ask you. Why are you afraid to mimic us and join the link more often? We know how alone you feel. We know it because we have felt it both in you, and within ourselves when we recently removed Esme from the link so we could talk to her without her influence effecting us."| There's a pause at that, before Hope glances away. And when she responds, she speaks out loud. "There's a lot of reasons. Such as it's easy for others to tell when we do it, and that makes us all more of a target. Because I can't mimic you all the time, since if I move too far away it'd fade. Because in some ways the link is too strong. Too inviting, that I am afraid I might loose myself in it if I do it too much. Plus..." The redhead pauses, and shakes her head. "Plus it's potentially a /danger/ to you. Very few people know this, but I can mimic /multiple/ mutants at once. I once did Nathan, Jean, Rachel, Magneto, a guy named Shift, /AND/ a guy named Nightcrawler all at once. We're talking three of the most powerful telepaths and telekinetics, one of the most powerful magnkinetics, a teleporter, and a guy who can become a puff of smoke, all at the same time. Now imagine if I did all of that, and you guys on top of that at the same time. Or you guys, Emma, and Xavier. Imagine what the raw power I'd have could... Would do to you and your link? The potential of just one person being able to do that much, all at once, and doing who knows what to your link because they're over powering..." As for the comment about changing the hair color and clothing...? That actually gets a smile. "And no. No hair cuts. No new hair color. And don't talk about clothes. Not unless you want to have to worry about what I'd do next time I'm around a strong enough telekinetic." Since Hope spoke out loud the Five-in-One speak out loud as well, "Those are all fair answers. But we aren't every asking you to mimic more than just us. And it does not need to be all the time. But when you feel alone and lost, we should become one again. As for people sensing us, that is because we all, in our excitement over the power we feel wanted to reach out. Now that we know that we can be felt, we can keep it hidden again." They shake their head at the errant sister, "And we are in danger, every day of our lives. As are all people. And you can not subvert our link, you've been there, you know it doesn't work that way. Even if you had all those powers and were the Six-In-One, we would still all hold equal sway. It is our nature. But we'll accept those answers." The girls reached into Hope's mind again and thought |"Provided that you will do so when you feel alone and need to remember the warmth we all share"| The girls all chuckle a bit in regards to her own light hearted response to the clothes and hair, "And we weren't going to mention it but we do -really- need to take you clothes shopping. Ms. Frost has given us a Black card, highest credit limit available. We'll give you a make over sometime. Just for fun." And here's where Hope just grins, as she tries to show some warmth to her sisters. "Shopping sounds fun. And you can /try/ to give me a makeover, buuut..." An image is sort of projected towards her sisters. One of Hope wearing a green top, jeans, and boots, then her copying a telekinetic, and somehow using /TK/ to alter the top into a green hoodie and the boots into sneakers. "I'm not sure how well it'd stick." The girls smiled at their errant sister at her projected image and said in unison, "We'll just have to shut down the part of your mind that would allow you to use any sort of telekinetic powers." A brief silence before they realized that they may need to add, "That was a joke." Category:Log